


Missão Falhou

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dragon Age Quest: Protect Clan Lavellan, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Survivor Guilt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O clã Lavellan estava morto, e ela não queria culpar Josephine pelo que aconteceu.





	Missão Falhou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Failed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805664) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #019 - home (lar).

Ela não queria culpar Josephine pelo que aconteceu, mas isso era algo que era mais simples de resolver do que implementar. Seu lar não mais existia, simples assim, porque ela não estava lá para o proteger, e porque confiou em Josephine para encontrar uma forma de manter seu povo seguro por ela.

Ellana nunca esteve longe de seu clã antes do conclave. O clã Lavellan era tudo para ela antes que sua vida fosse virada de cabeça para baixo por humanos que achavam que ela era algum tipo de salvadora e ignoravam o fato de que não acreditava no deus deles, ou que tivesse qualquer conexão com a profeta deles, ou o que quer que preferissem chamar Andraste. Ela sabia que podia usar sua marca para salvar Thedas, então foi isso que decidiu fazer, mas nunca, nem por um segundo, acreditou que estava servindo Andraste ao fazer isso.

Preferia ser chamada de Inquisidora ao invés de Heraldo, mesmo que odiasse ambos os títulos e preferisse muito mais ser chamada de Ellana, mas nem os seus amigos mais próximos pareciam dispostos a chamar ela disso. Nem Josephine a chamava assim, e ela lutou contra o noivo de Josephine pela sua mão, isso deveria significar alguma coisa. Mas todos a viam como essa figura de outro mundo, e tentavam a distanciar o máximo possível de suas origens.

Ela era uma maga, mas ninguém hesitava em falar mal de magos na frente dela, chegando a lhe pedir que concordasse com eles, como se houvesse alguma possibilidade de uma maga Dalish, primeira de seu clã por sinal, concordar que seu tipo deveria ser roubado de suas famílias - ou pior, entregues livre e entusiasticamente por famílias desejando se livrar do que viam como um fardo perigoso, um monstro - e trancado pelo resto da vida. Jamais pisou dentro de uma torre, mas ouviu o bastante sobre o que acontecia nos círculos, e o que ouviu não era bonito. Antes que tudo tivesse acontecido, a guerra e o conclave e as fendas, costumava a pensar em um dia se tornar Keeper e oferecer refúgio para magos elfos fugidos, mesmo que muitos Dalish vissem os elfos de alienagens como menos no que eles.

Ela era Dalish, mas todo mundo seguia insistindo que precisava acreditar em Andraste, que ela era prova dos poderes de Andraste de alguma forma. Eles nem se importavam com o que pensava, no que acreditava, só a julgavam e reclamavam a cada vez que os lembrava que o deus deles não era o deus dela, tentando forçá-la a mudar de ideia, abandonar sua cultura, como se não tivesse significado.

Ellan tinha uma vida antes da Inquisição, uma vida feliz para a qual tinha esperado retornar algum dia. A Inquisição não poderia durar para sempre, e provavelmente não duraria mais do que alguns anos, e queria retornar para casa quando terminasse. Mas agora não tinha mais um lar.

Racionalmente, ela sabia que se estivesse em casa com os outros, a única coisa que teria acontecido era que teria morrido. Era improvável que sozinha fosse capaz de mudar o que aconteceu, já que era uma maga habilidosa, mas ainda estava longe do nível de Keeper. Ainda assim, não estar lá parecia errado. Seu clã morreu, então ela deveria ter morrido com eles. Ela também era uma Lavellan, e não havia motivos para ela estar ali quando ninguém mais estava. Novamente ela tinha sobrevivido um massacre por pura sorte, e não podia aceitar como isso a fazia se sentir. Duas vezes uma sobrevivente só por estar em algum lugar ao qual não pertencia, era errado em tantos níveis que nem podia começar a descrever isso.

Ela não queria culpar Josephine, porque já tinha se culpado o bastante, tanto que ela não queria sair e ir fazer tudo o que deveria fazer. Não só sua família inteira - mãe, a maga que primeiro lhe ensinou que o que tinham era um presente e não uma maldição, pai, o caçador que a ensinou sobre respeitar todas as formas de vida não importa o quão pequenas, irmão, que a admirava e para quem ela tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia, irmã, mal tendo crescido o bastante para conseguir falar da última vez que a viu - mas seu clã inteiro, todas as pessoas que conheceu do momento em que nasceu até um bom pedaço da sua jovem vida adulta, simplesmente partiram. E todo mundo esperava que ela simplesmente voltasse a trabalhar, sem um único minuto lhe permitido para o luto.

Será que eles a tratariam da mesma forma se ela não fosse Dalish? Se a Inquisidora, a quem eles chamavam de Heraldo de Andraste, tivesse sido humana e uma guerreira, que perdeu sua família, não, sua família inteira por causa de um erro feito por sua amante, esperariam que ela continuasse a trabalhar? Sua raça era o único motivo pelo qual sua dor não importava?

Eles nem lhe mandaram uma mensagem para lhe contar o que tinha acontecido. Josephine simplesmente esperou que ela voltasse de uma de suas missões e então lhe disse que os nobres haviam matado seu clã inteiro, simples assim. Ellana não a culpava por pensar que a sua solução era a melhor, nem por ter convencido Ellana disso, mesmo que agora suspeitasse que o plano de Leliana teria sido melhor. Não, Ellana não culpava Josephine por isso, mas culpava ela, culpava todos os seus supostos amigos, por tratarem isso como um incidente pequeno e sem consequências.

Ela perdeu o seu lar, e ninguém se importava, ninguém entendia. E era difícil não se ressentir deles, especialmente quando ela se esforçava tanto para entender todas as dificuldades deles. Ela perdeu seu lar, e agora estava completamente sozinha, sem um lugar para o qual retornar. Ela teria que aprender a continuar vivendo a sua vida sem eles agora. Ao menos agora um futuro onde ela não sobrevivia os efeitos adversos da sua marca não parecia tão trágico assim. Que motivos teria para sobreviver se não tinha um lar para o qual retornar?


End file.
